The Rings of Calla
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: With history on the verge of alteration, Ash is given the power to travel to the past to right the wrong. To stop the madman who looks for nothing but power, Ash must learn the origins of Aura to fight to keep the past along its rightful track.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As he looked down on the hell before him, the hot flames of six thousand torches all carried by armed and armored men, he found himself not afraid of the death that awaited him.

But baffled at how one phone-call changed his life forever.

And awed at what the stupid thing people call_ love_ could do to a person. Was love worth dying over? Sacrificing yourself for your not really significant other, who may or may not love you back.

He was sure she did, but as is... Neither had confessed.

Nor kissed.

He had changed history while trying to save it, altering its course into an unknown direction.

That would no longer be his problem though as his aching right hand reached to the left of his hip and wound around the protruding hilt of the blade at his side.

It was up to him to keep these six thousand at bay, as the others needed to retreat. He'd go down into the ocean of flickering flames at the base of the hillside and fight with his heart until it stopped beating, and his final breath came from within his lungs.

He'd do so to honor those who had fallen in this bloodbath, to protect the people of the Calla from dictatorship, and to save the ones he loved.

He would do anything for these people, and in this case it required his life.

And he offered it up proudly.

Ash Ketchum stepped forward, one man versus six thousand, and fought for the people of the Calla.

* * *

**Very short introduction, but expect other chapters to be far longer. In the end (Should I get there) I see this story being around 80 -100K words just as an estimation. 20K have all ready been written.**

**Please Review, and thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

* * *

Three Years Ago...

* * *

Ash laughed hysterically, pointing directly outright at Brock as he dropped to the ground in horror, "I-I can't..." He cut off, his laugh ringing through the crowded ballroom, "I... Me dancing! Brock you've hit a whole nuther' level of wrong. I mean, no offense but this is slow dancing, slow! I can't I mean... No, let me fix that. I won't dance. With anybody,"

He slumped down in his chair, chuckles escaping him as he placed a plate of extremely fancy cookies on his lap, "I mean, battle sure, but-"

"Hey Ash, congratulations on the battle! It was wicked!"

Ash glanced away from his friend and to his right, "Hey thanks a lot! That means a lot!" He grinned, and waved goodbye to the person who had spoken to him.

"Who was that?" Brock asked curiously.

He shrugged, "No idea, a lot of people I've never seen have come up and congratulated me, it's like Indigo, but with a lot more people,"

"Well you are a Champion now Ash," He paused, "Seems like only yesterday you challenged the Pewter Gym for your first badge,"

Ash nodded, "Time's gone by, but the memories last forever," He said, "you and I started traveling together, and then we went to-"

"Hey there Champion!" Another person called out and came to shake Ash's hand, "Congrats on the big win, we look forward to your reign!"

"Heh," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Thanks, mean's a lot," When the man walked away Ash continued, "Went across the world together"

"What about us?" Ash glanced over his shoulder, saw a group of people standing there and grinned.

"Through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh," He said, "through ups and downs, lefts and rights, loop-de-loops and twirls we've all been through it together!"

The group of Misty, May, Max, and Dawn came over and sat at the table along with them ,"Reminiscing after your big win?" May asked grinning, reaching across the table for an abnormally large bowl of pudding.

"Yeah, a lot has happened recently, it still hasn't really hit me yet that I'm a Champion,"

Misty looked around the ball room, "Well you better believe it," She said cheerfully, "cause the paper work starts tomorrow,"

"Huh?" He blinked and leaned forward, "Paperwork?"

Max, the newest Trainer of the group pushed his specs up the bridge of his nose and nodded, "You have a lot more responsibilities now Ash, guest appearances, inspections, read thorough of Gym reports, meetings, conferences... You do know that once you win a Championship, you earn more then just the title right?"

He chuckled nervously, "I like the title more than the rest of that stuff, but-" His eyes lit up and he had a devious smile come on his face as he looked to Misty, who startled at his stare.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I just realized Mist," He chuckled deviously, "You work for me now,"

"I don't work for-" A stricken look crossed her eyes, "oh God no. I work for Ash,"

"Ash," It was Dawn, "think you can get Misty to go grab us all some drinks?"

He grinned, as did the others at the table with the exception of one, "Sure Dawn," he looked to the red-head with the twitching eyelid, "How bout it Mist, while you're at it make sure you keep the Gym running smooth for next Friday, I might give you a surprise inspect- oof!" He fell backwards with his chair as a metal tray hurled across the table like a frisbee into his face, "uncalled for..." He groaned.

Misty crossed her arms and huffed out a breath, she looked to the others, "What are all you grinning at?" Innocent looks landed on each of their faces, despite the laughter that was close to bursting like an overflowing dam.

"Have off Ash," Misty said, "Ya made me thirsty, actually how bout drinks for the table?"

Ash was picking himself and the chair off the ground, "B-But Mist that's your job now!"

The snickers increased, "Aaaash," She drew out dangerously, and he gulped.

"Fine, but be warned Misty an inspection is coming your- ACK!" He shrieked, drawing a number of stares, as another tray hissed above his head. Before anymore damage could be done, he ran into the masses, hands covering his head, as laughter erupted at the table.

He was grinning idiotically as well as he filled a tray with drinks. On the way to the beverage table, he had been spoken to and congratulated more times than he could remember. By some people he knew, and others he didn't.

Setting the last drink on a tray, he turned around and startled at the man who stood directly behind him.

They were about the same height, 5'10'', 5'11'', dressed in a tux like most in the ballroom, but his brown hair was long and pulled back into a pony-tail. His face, not much older than 40 Ash guessed, had a polite grin on it, "Ash Ketchum, it's a pleasure to meet you," The man said, "My name is Shinto Reaves, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Ash smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you, what can I help you with?"

Shinto gave a small bow in thanks and said, "Well firstly congratulations on winning the Championship title," Ash nodded in gratitude, "what I'd like to speak with you of is a rumor from a long time ago about you being a descendant of an Aura Guardian,"

Ashs eyes opened wide and he glanced around frantically, "H-How do you-"

Shinto held up a hand to stall his question, "Now that you've become Champion, I take it your next step would be to battle for Master. Am I correct?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off slowly, Just who is this guy?

Ash would think that same thought quite a few times in the near future.

"Well what I'd like to ask you is if you'd like to enter a special competition, another League of sorts before the-" Shinto was cut off as a woman this time, stepped in, congratulated Ash, and then walked off like the others.

"I'm sorry," Ash said apologetically, getting interrupted mid-conversation was a common occurrence it seemed today, "go on,"

"Well as I was saying, there's another League-"

"Ash! Ash- Oh honey there you are!" Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw his mother hurrying through the crowd towards him, "Ash, Lance is looking for you, it's time for you to make your speech,"

"Speech? What-"

"Come on dear, you can speak to your friend later," She looked to Shinto, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to excuse him for the moment,"

"It's quite alright ma'am," But before she pulled Ash away, he pulled out a laminated card from inside his jacket and handed it to Ash, "when you have the chance, call me."

"Sure, sorry I-GAH!" He was cut off as Delia tugged on his arm and pulled him away through the crowd, leaving the man named Shinto Reaves on his own.

Ash would soon go on to forget Shinto Reaves, placing the business card into the pocket of his pants, and leaving it there for a just under a year until he came across it as he prepared late one night for a formal banquet he would be required to go to as Champion.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading, please drop in a review and let me know what you thought, or if there are any questions let me know!Thanks again!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**2  
**

* * *

"Ash, honey are you ready?" His mother's voice called up to him

Standing in front of the mirror, he shoved his left foot into his formal pants, followed quickly by the right. He was going to be late.

Tonight there was a banquet held at the Indigo Plateau for the board members, Gym Leaders, and Trainers who competed in this seasons Indigo League as it came to a close that night.

"I'll be right down mum, hang on!"

Being Champion, he had been given a suite at the Plateau like each of the Kanto Champions before him. He lived at home a quarter of the time, but other than that he was here in his suite, or out on tours with his newly appointed personal manager.

Scott.

His suite was more like a large house. Two floors, six bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, and 3 bathrooms. When he first learned of this, he had asked his mum if they should move in permanently since he'd be staying there so often.

She had declined the offer, saying Pallet would always be her home. And he knew that as well, which is why he came almost as often as he could.

Ash shoved his shirt-tails into his waistband, and swept his blazer off of the bed. Sliding his arms through the sleeves, he gave himself a once over, and pocket checked.

His hands closed over each of his pockets, and he did a mental checklist. _Wallet, X-Transceiver, and..._ His hand pat his right pocket, and his eyebrows knotted together.

_He reached in, and felt around. He took the single object between two fingers and pulled it out. A small lamented business card._

"Shinto Reaves, League of the Holy Grail?" He read aloud, "What..." He trailed off and looked at himself in the mirror, _When did I get this?_

He thought back, thinking over the last time he had worn the pants. Off duty, which was more-or-less everyday, he stuck with jeans. For a formal gathering, this was only his second event, where he was required to give the Keynote speech to end off the event.

So his first time would be-

"At the after party," Now he was confused, he had met a lot of people who night, and could not for the life of him remember a Shinto Reaves.

He glanced at the laminated rectangle.

**League of the Holy Grail**

**Shinto Moriardi Reaves**

**555-213-1780**

"Who are you..."

But then he blinked, a new light entering his eyes.

"League of the Holy Grail..." he paused, "League,"

It had been a long time since he entered any competitions, a year in fact with his last being the Elite Four. With him being ineligible for the Masters -much to his annoyance- he hadn't had the opportunity for many battles since his first title defense four months ago.

"League of the Holy Grail..." He had never heard of this before, he was required as Champion to know the names of each regional Pokemon League.

This was something else.

"Hey mom!" He called down to the second floor, "Go on without me to the hall, I've got to make a phone call!"

"Ash..." Her tone was foreboding and he quickly added on to his original words.

"I won't be late, this is real important, it'll take ten minutes! I'll call a cab!"

"Fine, but you need to be there by nine! Not a minute later young man!"

"Geez I know," He muttered, "Okay alright fine, I got it!"

"I'll see you there honey! Be quick!"

He waited three lengthy seconds and he heard the front door crack shut. Taking out his X-Transceiver, he dialed in the number, placed it between his shoulder and ear, and began putting on his dress-shoes.

It rang twice, and was picked up by a man, "Hello?" The man asked, the voice oddly familiar.

"Umm, yes hello is this umm..." He looked at the card, "Shinto Reaves?"

"It is, who may I ask is calling?"

He chuckled nervously, "It's Ash Ketchum," silence, and silence, and more silence, "I just found your business card in my pocket, and was wondering what this League of the Holy Grail was. I've never heard of it,"

"Well," Shinto said slowly, "I was hoping for this phone call some months ago," Ash laughed nervously, "but things have changed since then, and the League has been put on permanent hold until further notice,"

"Did something happen?" He asked curiously, "I know the League isn't apart of this circuit or else I would have recognized the name immediately, is this a new branch?"

Shinto did not reply right away, "This League is old, barely kept alive during this day and age. It's on its final strands of life, and will soon be forgotten entirely unless help is given,"

"How is-"

"Tell me Ash, what do you know about Aura Guardians?"

_You are a descendant of an Aura Guardian?_

Ash remembered the man now, with the long brown pony-tail, "I... They protected the Kingdom of Cameron right? From times of war and calamity?"

"Yes, but Guardians spread far further then just Cameron. They traveled globally helping out those in need,"

"They have unique skills," Ash went on, brushing a comb through his hair, "I remember in Sinnoh, I met a Riolu I could communicate with. It showed me flashbacks of its owner. And then in Cameron, I learned my Aura was near identical to Sir Aaron's,"

"Is that so?"

Ash nodded, himself becoming enthused with the topic at hand, "His Lucario and I stopped the Tree of Beginning from melting down, Lucario ended up..." He cleared his throat, "Sacrificing himself, using the last of his energy to heal Mew, who then went on to heal the tree..."

"You're quite knowledgeable," Ash couldn't help the feeling that he sounded impressed, "and for that I'm relieved."

"Why's that?"

"Tell me Ash, who knows of your... Unique ability?"

His eyes looked to the ceiling, "Me, a few friends, and... One or two people here and there,"

"No one who would... Want to see you hurt?"

Ashs eyes snapped away from the circling and to the mirror, his reflection looking at him with suspicion, "No... Why?"

"I'll be frank Ash, I don't have very much time left, in fact you couldn't have called at a worse time. But what you need to know, is that the Aura Guardians on this planet are being wiped out,"

"W-Wiped... Out? You mean... Killed? They're being killed?"

"Yes, by someone who wants to change history,"

"What do you-"

"Ash my time is running short," It seemed like he was walking a brisk pace, "Whether you believe my next words or not, I need you to call me back on June 2nd,"

"The second? Why-"

"If what you have said is true, that you have the power to use Aura, you may be one of the final few who can stop Carmine before he reaches the Grail,"

"Grail-"

"Until then, read into the history of Aura Guardians, and find as much information on the Holy Grail as you can. There are different theories, but in the end they all have something in common,"

"A-And that is?"

"The power t-"

His voice cut off, and half a second later it sounded as if the phone had hit the floor, "S-Shinto? Shinto hello?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped it, "Shinto are you there? What happened?"

No response greeted him, and he stared at the call time increasing second after second.

"The Holy Grail?" He whispered, "the power to... To..." He looked around, had a feeling of anxiousness spread from his heart all the way down to his toes.

What did it have the power to do?

He looked to himself in the mirror, standing confused and a little shocked. He checked the time on his phone, and he cursed.

Loudly.

He ended the call, shoved the phone into his pocket and sprinted out of his bedroom door. "PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU! WE'RE LATE!"

* * *

**Thanks all for reading, please drop in a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

* * *

He had surprised Scott when he had requested time away from his duties for a vacation. It had been a year now since he won the title, and two months since he last spoke with Shinto.

The man with the ponytail had requested that Ash take a one and a half month leave from the Indigo League for '_Rehabilitation_' he was after all just about to turn 18, and he had been exposed to more work then any teenager should deal with at that age.

Well that is what Shinto had told him to tell Scott so that he could make the trip.

His manager had more or less agreed, and when asked what he planned to do during that time, Ash had gone and told him he wanted to do some traveling like had done before.

So after negotiations with his mother, declining his friends who looked to accompany him (Shinto had told him to come alone) he had Scott book a first class flight to the Region of Calla, North East of the Kanto Region.

He knew little to none of the Region, except that it was hot in the summer, and cold in the winter. Shinto had explained to him, that he should come in summer clothing despite what he knew, as the weather in Calla would be different for him then everyone else.

What that meant, he didn't know.

Before the descent on the runway, he had been amazed at what he saw. Towering mountains with snowy peaks, vast dark green forests and glistening lakes, and city lights of bright neon colors across the landscape.

He had taken the brochure and read into the tourist attractions the Calla was known for, like it's Regional Pokemon League called the Grail Conference, had the same system much like Indigo, which interested him greatly.

There were legendary villages high in the mountains, cabins to rent next to lakes, a famous museum in the city of Pastille, and the second largest mall in the world.

His current target however, was the city of Pastille, for he sat at the drivers wheel of a rented Aston Marten (That took some work) and zipped through the long paved roads of Calla.

It was a three day trip from the airport to Pastille, the city of Callian History. The city was large, fairly reminiscent of Saffron or Goldenrod take your pick. Shinto had told him when he called on the second of June to meet in Pastille City on the 8th of August inside of the museum.

So he, along with Pikachu and his four party members (There were new Pokemon in Calla, and if the opportunity arose... Well...) rolled through the streets, drawing jealous stares, and infatuated looks as he rolled up to the curb of the Pastille Museum of Callian Culture and History.

Lengthy name if you asked him, but I digress. Ignoring the looks sent his way, he climbed out into the bright summer sunshine, and removed the sunglasses from his eyes.

He may have... Become a tad I repeat a tad overzealous with the celebrity title. This eventually winded down, and his ego deflated after his adventures in the Calla.

But there was still some time before that actually happened.

Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder as he stuck the glasses on the collar of his shirt. His eyes looked up to the large building, and he hit the alarm on the car, "Well buddy, we've arrived,"

Accordingly enough, the locals came and took pictures of his car, and he allowed them as he clambered up the steps, and into the front doors of the museum.

He was dressed fairly well, something which had become a habit with the pressure of looking respectable for aspiring Trainers.

How jeans, a T, and a hat were uninspiring he didn't know.

So clad, in a pair of expensive blue jeans, a dark blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up, Ash looked around the lobby.

Just being inside, he could see that there was a lot of history to the Region. Being summer, the receptionist looked to be about his age working a summer job, he walked up smiling and her eyes widened a margin ,"Afternoon," He greeted kindly, "could I get a pass for one?"

She smiled at him, a noticeable tint of red creeping up her neck and to her cheeks, "Sure thing," She said, "are you new to Pastille, it isn't often we get visitors to the museum,"

He nodded, "Yup, taking a break from work for a month and decided to do some traveling,"

Her eyes went from him and to Pikachu, who was sniffing the air with curiosity, "You're a Trainer?" She asked curiously, "are you planning on entering the Grail Conference?"

His eyebrow rose, "I'm not allowed to enter anymore Conferences, if I was though, I'd be entering in a heartbeat, right bud?" He looked to Pikachu who gave an affirmative thumbs up.

She handed him his visitors passed and looked at him with an air of intrigue, "What do you mean by you're 'not able to enter?'"

"Champions aren't allowed to enter Regional conferences until their title is taken away," He said starting away towards the exhibits, "it would be unfair to the other Trainers, have a nice day!"

He gave her a small wave, smiled at her starstruck look, and started up the staircase. As she had said, there were few people taking in the history, and as he walked around, Pikachu pointing at every little bit of information, he began to realize why.

There was a lot of it.

Replicas of armor and weapons used during some war, miniatures of old or destroyed towns, billboards with information on geography and past times...

There was a lot.

It was about fifteen minutes later, when he heard his name called out, "Ash Ketchum," He turned around and saw the man he had seen once before, "Welcome to the Calla Region," Shinto greeted holding out his hand.

Ash took, and shook the offered hand, "Shinto Reaves," He smiled, "I'm burning with questions," Ash looked around as if someone was watching, and said in a softer voice, "I did some research, but-"

"Don't worry about it," Shinto said starting for a doorway with the sign **Shikimora Period **above it,"we have a lot to discuss," a pause, "I take it the sports car outside was your own?"

Ash grinned sheepishly, "I only got my license a few months ago, and Champions are payed well enough that I was able to rent one,"

"I'm glad," He said, "you see, once we're done here we'll be going on a short road trip if you're up for it. As I said before, we have much to discuss,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And discuss they did, Shinto managed to hold his attention the entire time in the four hours in which he told a slimmed down history of the Calla Region.

Beginning with it's formation from Hoenn and Sinnoh settlers who colonized inland in the 400's, which then lead tow an era known as the Great Reign. Which lasted from the 800's to 1600's. The Great Reign was named after the reign of the Royal Family of Shikimora which lasted for just over 800 years.

The Shikimora Family ruled over the Calla, by raising a legendary army of warriors, taming Pokemon (Who in that time were called Magical Creatures, as the Pokeball was not invented until the mid 1900's) and being just rulers.

The Era ended when the people of the Calla looked for more of a Republic, and then later on a Democracy which was still instated to that day. So in the Great War of Calla, the Shikimora Family fell in battle with their final King, King Sagara.

After this was explained to Ash, although farm more in depth, Shinto led him to a room filled with old treasures, and artifacts.

He led him, to one in particular.

"This," Shinto said gesturing to the sealed glass display in front of him, "is the reason I called you here,"

Ash looked at the golden chalice and read the display card, "The Holy Grail of Calla," he said aloud, "it's real? I heard that the Holy Grail was just some sort of legend?"

Shinto smiled, showcasing pearl white teeth beneath his lips, "You've done your research then?"

"Yeah, the Grail is some artifact from long ago right? From the legends I read about, most of them in some way are connected with God, or some sort of ritual,"

Shinto placed a thumb on his chin and tapped twice before saying, "Those are true, the Grail has many definitions and descriptions. Some say it's a cup like this, or a bowl or plate. Whether it was used in rituals, or held the powers of life," At this Ashs eyebrow rose in curiosity, but Shinto continued on, "But others, we believe that the Grail has the power to grant the drinker their greatest wish,"

"Wish?" Ash asked, standing up right and bringing his attention to the small unreadable engravings along the rim of the cup.

"Yes, who ever drinks from this chalice shall have their fondest wish, no matter what it may be, come to life,"

"So like, all the money in the world... Or a Pokemon Master?"

Shinto smiled at his words, "Yes, even a Pokemon Master," he said, "but you know of organizations like Team Rocket, and Team Galactic do you not?"

Ashs head jerked up and he looked at the man he knew for only a few hours in shock, "How-"

"You've done your research, and I've done mine Ash," He said simply, "but I'll tell you more of that later. If Team Rocket or Galactic got a hold of this chalice, and they were to drink from it. What would you expect them to wish for?"

Ash grimaced, looking at his reflection in the gold of the chalice, "World domination for Team Rocket, and a new world for Team Galactic."

"That's right, but now look at this in a smaller scale. What would a person, who had everything taken away from them wish for?"

"For it to be given back?" He guessed as Shinto began walking away towards a mural.

"Correct once again, and what if that reason was a very specific reason. Like a person, or a group of people?"

_The Aura Guardians are being wiped out._

The words echoed in the back of his mind and Ash felt his heart stall momentarily, "The Aura Guardians?" He asked quietly, "This is about the Aura Guardians isn't it?"

He hit the nail on the head it seemed as Shinto had the beginnings of a grin make it onto his face, "Your quick like a whip Ash, I hope to God you are what you say you are. But yes, the Guardians. You looked into them to yes?"

Ash nodded and looked at the mural on the wall, it showed a mountain scape, trees stretching into a valley which worked into an old town. "There wasn't much," he said, "mostly fairy-tales and old legends."

"But you know that they existed, that to this day people practice in the use of Aura?"

Ash nodded, the landscaping of the mural was old, paint had long since begun to crack and fade, but the sheer magnificence and beauty shone through the age, and made it seem like he could reach out and feel the mountain air on his fingertips.

"I've..." He paused, thinking carefully, "are we being watched Shinto?" He said slowly glancing over his shoulder, "is it safe for us to be speaking in the open?"

"It is, there is only one person we need to be careful of and he's not anywhere near us. Hypothetically speaking," Ashs eyebrow rose, "much to discuss, continue."

"Well, I've met with an... He wasn't a Guardian, but he practiced in Aura. He helped my friends and I on Iron Island in the Sinnoh Region, when we dealt with Team Galactic, his name was Riley,"

Ash had thought over everything he knew about Aura frantically over the past few months since he made the call, he recalled his time at the Tree of Beginning, the Riolu he had helped lead to safety, and the mishap on Iron Isle.

"You played a part in the fiasco that took place in Cameron did you not?"

And once again Ash was completely bewildered, just how the hell did this guy know so much about him! "How-"

"If a camera is ever present, it's been recorded," said Shinto, "the event was covered by small drones which recorded, and then later on leaked online the events. You, and your friends were on the footage. How the tree survived is still unknown however,"

Shinto saw a flicker of sadness enter the young Champions eyes, " Sir Aarons Lucario and I used Aura to stop the Trees melt down. And before it became to much for me to handle," Ash cleared his throat, "Lucario pushed me out of the way and ended up sacrificing himself so that Mew would be healed and restore the Tree,"

Ash looked away from the painting, and saw a childlike wonder in Shinto Reaves eyes, "You have used it then?"

"Aura, yeah I've used it a few times."

"That's good, it'll make this easier for him..." Ashs eyebrow rose at Shinto's muttering, "Ash, you remember how I said the Aura Guardians are being wiped out?"

Ash nodded, "Yes, and you said there was somebody named Carmile involved I think?"

"No, his name is Carmine. But we'll get back to him momentarily," Shinto returned to stand in front of the chalice, "Long ago, nearing the 1300's is when the revolution began, when Callians looked for a new way of ruling which wasn't beneath the Shikimora,"

"Groups slowly formed over the course of the next few hundred years, which when nearing the 1500's became the Callian Alliance," Shinto turned his gaze from the cup to Ash, "The Alliance was not the strongest of armies, but their forces outnumbered the Shikimora and developed under the leader of Kota Kitigawa, who led the Alliance to victory,"

"What does this have to do with Aura Guardians and the cup?" Ash asked taking Pikachu off of his shoulder and into his arms, "I really have no idea where this is going Shinto, no offense or anything,"

"It's alright, the history of the Calla is long I know. But it is all very important, for you see. This chalice here is not the real Holy Grail, the real one was lost long ago during the Great War. And the man Carmine I spoke of before, he want's the real Holy Grail,"

Ashs eyes dropped like thunder clouds in confusion, "And the Aura Guardians? Does he want the Grail because of them?"

Shinto left the grail and waved for Ash to follow him, "What I'm about to tell you, I won't blame you if you think I'm crazy, or insane. But please listen with an open mind," Ash followed him out and sat down next to Shinto on a bench.

The man with the ponytail took a deep breath and began to explain.

"The Callian Army was led by Kota Kitigawa," Shinto started, "he was an Aura Guardian, or the precursor to them anyways. Kota led his armies to the Shikimora Castle, and killed the King of Calla. This officially marked the end of the Reign of Shikimora. Now you may ask why this is important,"

"It's important, because the Kitigawa Clan became the next rulers of the Calla until the Republic formed. After the Republic formed, it carried on for two hundred years until it changed to the Democracy it is today,"

Ash was slowly nodding along, "Okay, I'm following, go on."

"This man Carmine's last name is Shikimora,"

Ash blinked, "You mean, of the Royal Family? He's a descendant?"

Shinto nodded, "Yes, Carmine Shikimora is a descendant of the once Royal Family of Calla."

"Okay, and what does he want the Grail for?"

"You remember what we spoke of before? What would a man who had everything taken from him wish for?"

"He..." Ash was beginning to understand, little by little what he understood was baffling, "He would want back what was taken from him,"

"Exactly," Shinto affirmed with a look of hope, "in this case it would be?"

"The Shikimora still being in power?"

"Perfect," Shinto looked to the ceiling, "now the second half of all this. What would happen if Carmine got his wish?"

Ash stroked Pikachus fur as his face contorted in thought, what would happen? This guy would have his family back in power, the Callian Army would have been stopped, and- He blinked, "History would be changed," He said aloud, "the entire history of Calla would be rewritten,"

Shinto grinned, "You're quick Ash, something I'm damn glad about. But let's look at this another way okay?" Ash nodded, "Say Carmine had the ability to change the past without the help of the Grail?"

"What do you mean?"

Shinto reached into his collar, and pulled on the silver chain around his neck, "I hope you believe this next part Ash, for the sake of Calla I do. What do you know of the Legendary Pokemon Dialga?"

"More then I want to, trust me. I've met em' on occasion, and if not treated properly it'll get angry,"

Shinto was confused at his words, but went on, "You know that Dialga has the power to control Time, and Palkia Space?" Ash nodded, "Well what if I told you that this ring," He jostled the silver ring on the chain once, "was forged from the silver plates, and diamond of Dialga? That this ring gave the wearer to turn back time?"

The wide eyed look Ash sent him could have been comedic, but Shinto's straight faced seriousness did not budge from his face at the reaction at all.

"That ring-"

"A legend says that with the creation of Dialga, Palkia and Girantina, tools from their bodies were forged by Arceus for the use of mankind," He jostled the silver ring once more, "this is one of those rings,"

Silence drew out between then, Ash and Pikachu staring at the silver jewelry with the blue inscription with a wonder like trance.

"So, you put that on and? And you go back in time?"

Shinto tucked the ring back into his shirt and said, "The ring can only be used for so long, the effects last one month before a recharge is needed for it to be used again,"

"So like... If you used the ring, you had one month before your stuck there for however long?"

"Not quite, the ring must be worn through the entire duration of the monthly period. It cannot be removed until the bearer is back in their own time."

"How do they get back?"

"At the end of the monthly period, the bearer, whether they are ready or not will be sent back to their world. Where a month will have gone by in their time."

"So one day in... The other time is the same as one day here?"

"That's correct,"

"And this... Carmine guy, from the way this conversation is going... He has, one of these rings?"

"Once again," Shinto grinned, "You're fast, yes Carmine has one. And with it, he has been reeking havoc in both the past and present,"

Ash scratched his head wearily, "This is a lot to take in Shinto," He said with a tired laugh, "but I guess there is a lot more to talk over? I mean..."

"How about that road trip Ash?" Shinto Reaves said, standing up and stretching his back, a pop sounded and he grunted, "I asked for you to take a month and a half off for a specific reason, can you understand why?"

After a few seconds of silence, Ash turned unwavering eyes to the man he barely knew, "I've got a feeling,"

* * *

**What do you think? Like hate love? Let me know in a review and tell me your thoughts! All criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

* * *

It was a two day trip, Shinto Reaves giving him the directions to a town named Versailles. As the pair, plus Pikachu drove through the dense forests of Calla, Ash listened to Shinto's tale.

"My father, and his father inherited the ring," Shinto had said, "my grandfather was born in Calla from a man of here, and a woman of Sinnoh. I wish I could tell you that the ring had been passed down through the family for hundreds of years, but truthfully my grandfather was an archaeologist."

"A guy who finds rare treasure right?" Ash had asked, shifting into second as they scaled a hillside.

"That's right. He was obsessed with the old-age, the Great War, and all of Calla's history. It was his obsession which passed from him, to my father, and now to me along with the ring. Anyways, he had been called to work overseas in northern Johto at a place called the Sinjoh Ruins for an excavation."

"He along with ten others uncovered the ruins of an old temple, a place where it was possible with the right equipment to summon the Creation Trio,"

Ash glanced sideways, "How would he do that?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Inside the temple, the floor caved beneath him and he fell out of rescues reach into an abandoned mineshaft,"

"You know this story pretty well," Ash remarked offhandedly, "sorta feels as if you had seen in first hand,"

Shinto laughed, "I suppose I had in a way," he said, "My grandfather told my dad this many times when he grew up, and when I was growing up they both attacked me with the story,"

"I digress," he took a moment to gather his thoughts, "He followed the mineshaft, and after some time of walking about in the dark he came to some shrine with an old greenish wood chest, it was cracked and covered in moss. But he opened it, his archaeologist side getting the better of him, and when he did he found four of these rings,"

"Four?" Ash asked, surprise flashing in his eyes.

"The old codger picked up two to examine the writing inscribed on the surface, and when he couldn't figure it out he decided to put one on,"

"Did he get sent back?"

Shinto laughed, "He did, not as far back as when you'll be going, but when he came through on the other side he was still trapped in the cave, although there was a man living next to the shrine,"

Ash was enthralled, as was Pikachu as Shinto spoke of the white-haired hermit who told the grandfather of the rings powers.

"This is how we became involved with the rings, the hermit told my grandfather in these exact words, 'Yav been marked young fella, by placing the ring of time onto yar finga, by blood yav become a Keeper of the Ring'"

"Keeper of the ring?"

"Who ever wears the ring becomes it's owner, making it only usable by that person until they die,"

"Really," Ash gazed at the road ahead in thought, a wonder-struck look on his face, "Wait, Shinto?"

"Yes Ash?"

"You plan to send me... Back to whenever, but the ring will only work for you since you are still alive,"

"That's true," He replied, "but when my grandfather went back, he still held the second ring in his hand, bringing it with him as well,"

Ashs eyes went wide, "Y-You have two rings?"

"I do, but we'll get to that once we arrive. So the hermit, after giving him the information told him that he would have to wait thirty days before he could return back to the present. And he did, when he got back, the other two rings were gone, as was his excavation team."

"What happened to the other two rings?"

"Well," Shinto scratched his chin, and looked around as they zipped through the mouth of the forest and out into a valley of tree stumps, looking like an uncovered minefield. "When he returned to the research center, he had put the rings into a safe before going in. He found out from one of his co-workers, that there had been an accident and one of the rings had been lost, while the other stolen,"

The Kanto Champion opened his mouth, hesitated, before asking, "A member of the Shikimora Family was involved... Weren't they,"

"There was no proof, a cave in killed five of the workers, injured one, and the others said that the lone ring they recovered had been sent to a museum to be studied. On the way there, it was stolen. Whether by a member of the excavation team, or just some crook, it remains to be known."

"The ring that was lost, that one disappeared during the cave in I'm guessing?"

"That's right, and my grandfather never revealed that he possessed the two in the box as it was unknown to the rest of the team how many there were to begin with,"

"I see,"

Pikachu stretched out on Ashs lap, and he stroked the electric yellow fur with one hand, "He came back to Calla not that long after, met my grandmother, and then had my father. When he was old enough, my grandfather shared the other ring with him, and they went back to the time of the Great Reign. They were never involved, but because of my father, he met a young Makota Kitigawa,"

Ash's eyes shot open, and he was about to slam on the breaks at the news, "Makota Kitigawa!?"

Shinto chuckled, "He was only around ten at the time, as was my pa, but the two became friends, and overtime my pa had me, and Makota had his own son Kota Kitigawa,"

"No..." His voice was wistful, a disbelieving voice that all to clearly said_ 'I believe this completely'_

"Yes, and in a few days, I hope that you'll make a fine impression on him Ash,"

Now he did slam on the breaks, the Aston Martin screeching four meters down the road to an abrupt stop.

They jerked forward in their seats, before slamming back, "I-I'm going to meet-"

The man who kept pulling out surprise after surprise, grinned at him, "Meet," he said, "and train."

Ashs eyes widened considerably, and his mouth gaped at the man in front of him, "W-Wha?"

Shinto looked ahead, and gave a curt nod, "We're almost there, I'll explain on the way,"

He lifted his foot off the break, and they rolled on, "I didn't meet Kota until my early teens," He went on, "my grandfather passed a few months before my 12th birthday, and as a his gift to me, he passed on the ring. My father waited until his had recovered it's energy to take me back so that we would go together. When he did, I met Kota and his father, where I began learning what my father had learned,"

"Which is?"

"More or less, how to be an Aura Guardian,"

Ash jerked his head to the side, "You're a Guardian!?" He asked with wide-eyes, they crested a round, and into another wall of trees.

"No, my family isn't adept in using Aura. But that did not stop us from learning how to wield a sword, ride a horse, or duel. The use of Aura in the Kitigawa family comes and goes with each child born as you'll see,"

Ashs eyebrows came together and he opened his mouth to ask the question, but Shinto held up a hand, "You'll see soon enough, but as I was saying. I trained with Kota, and we became friends, and I helped him whenever I came back. But now let's wrap this all up to two years ago,"

"The other ring showed up?" Ash guessed, out of the blue, "This Carmine Shikimora guy appears and starts... Starts what?"

They drove around one last bend, and Ash felt his heart beat accelerate at what they drove into. Around them, the remains of ancient wooden buildings were scattered across a vast clearing. The forest wall stretched miles away into a perfect circle, except where a mountain range poked through to the tree wall to the west.

As they drove down the road, Ash stared at the one building which looked brand new.

"Welcome to Versailles," Shinto said casting his gaze across the collapsing buildings, "this is where I'll be sending you back, park in front of the house, we'll finish up in there,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The house was elevated off of the ground with wooden supports, and looked like a small one, maybe two roomed building. As Ash climbed the steps behind Shinto, Pikachu held securely in his arms, he watched as Shinto inserted the key into the door, and push it open.

"My home isn't royalty," He said, "but it has all of the essentials,"

Ash took his shoes off at the door, and looked around the room. They stood in a conjoined, living, dining, and eating area. A counter separating the kitchen from the living area, which had a couch, table, and chair on a mint green carpet.

Two closed doors were next to each other, "The door on the left is bathroom," Shinto said going over to the cabinet in the eating area, "the right is the bedroom,"

"So this is where you live?"

Shinto knelt next to the cabinet, and entered the four digit combination of the lock across the twin doors. "I have for the past ten years since my mother and father passed," He said, "I'll move to Pastille once this fiasco is over though, this was our summer home when I was a child,"

"Why haven't anymore houses been built around here?" He asked curiously, going over and sitting down on the couch, Pikachu leaping up next to him, "There is plenty of room,"

Shinto removed a rusty blue steel lock-box from the cabinet, and came and sat on the chair opposite him.

"I spend a fair amount of my time in the past, but I am required to have a job in this day and age," At Ashs questioning look he tacked on, "I work as a groundskeeper of the ruins of Versailles, with it being a historical landmark, and place of history in Calla,"

"Why haven't you asked for the town to be rebuilt?"

Shinto pulled out a key, and started undoing the lock, "Despite the historical significance of the city, the Prime Minister doesn't want to fork over the cash for a restoration. So right now I do what I can to keep it spruced up should a request from a school come my way for a field trip,"

Ash stared at the man in front of him with a new found respect. Shinto had possibilities lined up for him in all directions. If he wanted to, he could become an archaeologist like his grandfather, a historian, work as the head in the Callian archives at the museum...

But this man had dedicated his life to following in his grandfather, and fathers footsteps to take care of a ruined city. Living alone, (He thought so anyways, he never did ask if he had someone waiting for him in Pastille for instance) to keep the land clean, and suitable for children to come and learn of their Regions history.

"Is there a way for the money to come?"

Shinto sighed and lifted the lid of the lock box carefully, "The only way I see a few cents coming this way is if some sort of fundraiser was held, or event where donations and sales went to the reconstruction of the city,"

Ash watched as Shinto lifted from the box a thin silver chain, and on the end of it a silver ring, with the familiar light blue engraving around the center of the circumference.

Shinto held it out for him, the silver glinting in the light that seeped through the open windows, "Take it, but do not put it on,"

Ash did so gingerly, feeling the cool touch of the chain, before the surprising weight of the ring which dangled before his eyes, "What does it say?" He asked softly, he could almost... _Feel_ the energy emitting from the ring.

"Nobody knows," He replied setting the box down to one side, "I've had it looked at, but the language it's written in is dead, I haven't found a single person able to translate,"

"Wow..." It came out barely audible, and then slowly he undid the clasp of the chain and placed it around his neck. Feeling the cool touch, and the oddly comforting weight hanging against his chest.

"Now you asked before this, about Carmine, and how he got involved into all of this,"

Ash snapped back to attention, and leaned forward as they got back to business. He could wait to pose more questions about the ring, and what he'd be need for afterwards.

"About two years ago, I noticed something different in the past. My knowledge of the Calla's history is great, I could recount any detail you wished for, but one day, in a town South of here I overheard that a warrior had appeared near Shikimora Castle,"

"Carmine..."

Shinto nodded, his green eyes not losing contact for a second, "I'd never heard of the Blade of Shikimora until that day. There had never been a record of it, for as long as I could remember. Kota along with the other knights of Calla were summoned as the Blade was to be knighted to serve as the Kings personal body guard. At the ceremony, he wore a sword at his side, but no armor. I saw the exact same ring that I wore at that very moment."

"So Carmine is the Blade of Shikimora? He got in contact with his relatives, and joined under the assumption he was... What a wandering swordsmen?"

Shinto grinned, "Your quick Ash, I love that about you already. He made contact, but did not reveal that he was their relative. In this case, he probably made the choice on the assumption that he accidentally create a loop in the time-space continuum."

Ash blinked, and Shinto waved it away, "That's not important," He concluded before carrying on, "Carmine joined the Shikimora, and has been searching for the Grail within the castles walls,"

"It's in the castle?" Ash asked.

"Yes, where it is however, is only known by the King. So as he searched for the Grail, he did two things. One in the past, and one in the present time." Ash twirled his fingers in an impatient go on go on motion. "Firstly, with his knowledge of what happens in the future. The fall of the Shikimora Family, he began eliminating those who played a pivotal role in the task,"

"Because he knew where and when these things would take place, right?"

"Correct, so up and including now, I've been keeping as many of the leaders of the Callian Alliance alive up to the point where they all come together,"

"Why not just go ahead and gather the remaining leaders and toss up the idea about the alliance while they're still alive?"

Shinto shook his head and leaned back into his chair, "If I went and did that, the course of history would change far to much. It took months of planning for each of the leaders to unite and cooperate with one another, it's not something that can happen in a ten minute discussion. There are events that take place, that act as the spark for the leaders to come together as one,"

"That makes sense," Ash muttered running his hand through Pikachus fur, who was listening quietly on his lap.

"The second thing Carmine is doing, is eliminating the Aura Guardians in the present day so that they don't interfere with his workings in the past, and on the chance that he succeeds in the present day,"

"The present day?"

Shinto nodded, a weary expression taking over his face, "If he manages to accomplish what he sets out to do in the past without the aid of the Grail, he'll still have his wish once he returns to the present and see's how everything is going,"

"So if... The Shikimora are still in power in the present after everything he does. He can grant them if he wished an army and cause war across the globe, unlimited power, or whatever else he has in mind."

Ash leaned back now, looked to the ceiling and hummed. He understood now why the Guardians of this day and age were being wiped out. They stopped calamity and destruction on the earth, and whatever this Carmine fella had in mind would more likely then not involve some sort of devastation.

"I understand," He said slowly, "everything. Why he's doing it, what's at stake if he isn't stopped, I get it,"

He saw the utter relief as Shinto took in his words, the relaxing of his posture, the small grateful smile as he ran a hand over his pulled back brown hair.

"I'm glad Ash, I am. But now I have to ask you if you're really willing to help in this matter. It's not something that can be done in a couple of days, it's a long commitment that'll take it's toll on you mentally and physically,"

Ash laid a finger on the chain around his neck, and trailed it down until he felt the cool touch of the ring, "We'll it's as you said, if this Carmine guy gets unlimited power there could be war. There could be changes in the Pokemon League, heck I may never become Champion. I like the world we live in now Shinto, I don't want to see it changed,"

Shinto grinned, a grin which lit up his aging features that made him look twenty years younger, "So I take it I have your answer?"

Ash nodded in confirmation, "You do, now all you need to do is tell me just what the hell you need me for,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He was told what he was needed for over dinner, which consisted of white rice, an assortment of meats, and bread.

After what he had learned, Ash was ready for anything. What he was told by Shinto, about his needed involvement in the Callian affairs was surprisingly straight forward.

"What needs to be done Ash," Shinto began, "is for you to study under Kota to become an Aura Guardian. With each month you spend in the past, you'll be learning under Kota, and be making a name for yourself,"

"What do you mean by that, making a name for myself?"

"Your going to be Carmines poison, there isn't any history of Kota taking on an apprentice, which means history will alter in a way which Carmine won't be sure of how to counter. When his time ends in the past, and he returns to the present he'll study you. Look for something about you, but there'll be nothing. Which'll give us the upper-hand, and allow us to keep history on course, but with subtle if any changes to the timeline,"

Ash scratched his nose, and looked to his hands.

It was fairly easy enough of a task. Just go along with the timeline, and when needed intervene as little as he could to keep everything along the original path.

It could be done.

"I can do that," Ash said, "I don't see any risk or anything that can possibly go wrong... But-" An idea sprung in his mind, "Wait Shinto, he'll know who I am easily enough if he looks up Ash Ketchum,"

"You won't be traveling into the past under the name Ash Ketchum," Shinto replied, "that alone would be far to dangerous, so going back you would be using the name Satoshi Dean,"

"Satoshi?" Ash tested the name, and found it odd at how fitting it sounded, "is Dean a common last name back then?"

"No, but you'll be a foreigner in Calla. You'll hail from Kanto like you do, but that is all the past you'll have. No back story except that you came from Kanto to train beneath Kota in the way of the sword."

Ash was nodding along, listening carefully, "What happens when my time there ends?" He asked, "I'll just be teleported away or whatever right?"

"Oh!" Shinto perked up, "I never did explained the entire details about the ring did I? Well you see Ash, you don't get to choose where you come through when the ring pulls you to the past,"

"Huh?"

"If you put on the ring this very second," Shinto said, "you would be in the exact same spot in the past. So if you put the ring on in Kanto, you'll appear in Kanto exactly where the ring was worn. The same thing happens in reverse, where you stand when the time limit runs out, is where you'll come through when you return to the present. Do you understand?"

Ash drew out the silence as he quickly recounted what he had said, but soon he nodded, "So I should avoid coming back in cities, on the chance that I comeback in the middle of a street and get hit by a car?"

Shinto chuckled, but conceded with a tilt of his head, "That's the gist of it, which is why I recommend always being in Versailles the day before the time limit is reached. But make sure you're alone when it does happen,"

"Because disappearing in the middle of a meeting, and then reappearing thirty days later elsewhere would be... I guess considered witchcraft back in that day,"

Now Shinto laughed loudly, "You'd be burned at the stake Ash, but you hit the nail right on the head,"

"So all in all I should only use the ring in Versailles, or... Wherever you believe I should come in?"

"I'll be helping you out along the way, but we'll be switching back and forth so that we always, or most of the time in this case because of your duties as Champion, have a watch on the going-ons,"

"Being Champion... Getting month breaks will be difficult if they are often enough, I won't be able to just swing by here on off time either,"

"We'll be in contact by phone," he said standing up and going over to the bedroom door, he walked in and left Ashs sight, "your duties as Champion come first to this anyways, because there are reasons to believe that an acquaintance of Carmine is an experienced Pokemon Trainer,"

Ash leaned forward, eyes coming together in confusion, "A Trainer?"

Shinto's voice called from inside of the bedroom, "That's correct, but this Trainer has skills. He's a veteran, Elite, or something of the likes. For whatever reason, Carmine is working alongside him."

"So I should keep an eye on the circuit then?" Ash muttered under his breath, before looking up as the older man came out of the bedroom with a bundle of clothing, "What's that?"

He set them down on the table, and retook his seat, "You can't believe you can go back a couple hundred years into the past dressed like that can you?"

Ash glanced down at his jeans, and jacket. "No, I suppose not."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Now there's one last item on the list before I dare send you back," Shinto said from the kitchen, "this is the old age remember, manners, and respect are used with everyone,"

"So thank you, please, no thank you?"

"Yes and no," Shinto turned on the tap, and the water rushed from the spout, "the terms are still used this day and age in some Regions, but died out in Calla in replace for English some time ago,"

"I-I have to learn a new language?" His jaw dropped open in disbelief. There was always some sort of catch to these kind of situations.

"No no, not the entire language Ash," Shinto held up a hand to calm him as he began to rise from his seat, "English was used as the trading language in Calla in the past. They'll understand you, but if you don't address them properly it would be easy to insult them,"

"So they... Have a title then? Like the queen, the king?"

"Sort of, when you speak or refer to Kota, you'll have to refer to him as Kitigawa-sensei, or plain ol' Sensei,"

Ashs eye's lit up in understanding, "I understand what your talking about," He said excitedly, "Back before I left on my journey, my elementary school had us learning another language. So if I were to speak with you, you'd be Shinto-san, or Reaves-sama?"

Shinto paused in his work and actually looked stumped, "You're full of surprises Ash, but yes you've got it down pat. You know what you call someone close to you?"

Ash looked skyward, "You tack on -kun if they're a guy, and... What is it... Oh, -chan if they're a girl right?"

"Perfect, you know not to refer to them by their first name only?"

"Unless we become close enough to do so, or they ask me to," Ash grinned and wrapped his fist lightly against his head, "it's all coming back, I always thought that learning a new language would be useless, but I guess I was wrong,"

"I've got a book on formalities I want you to read before you leave, just to refresh your mind entirely. But other then that, you've got two days to prepare,"

"My Pokemon can come with me right?" Ash asked picking up the white cotton shirt and holding it against his chest, "I'm allowed to bring them aren't I?"

Shinto brought one leg over the other and rubbed his chin, "The thing is Ash, it's not possible to bring items to or from past to present and back again. The only items that I've found go with you are clothing and accessories. I'm unsure if Pokemon are able to travel with you, as is Pokeballs weren't invented until 60 or so years ago."

Ash crossed his legs Indian style on the couch and frowned, "I-I can't just leave them here Shinto," He said, "A month unwatched, and without training..."

"Couldn't you send them back to the Oak Ranch for the time being?"

Ash grimaced at the thought. It's not so much the thought of leaving them all behind, but the fact that he'd be going in alone, "Had you ever brought a person back who didn't have a ring? Like your mother for instance?"

The time-traveler looked skyward in thought, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "I never went with my mother, it was always with my dad. But that's not to say it isn't possible. It's possible that before I was born, my dad found a way to bring my mother with him on a trip,"

"How would he have done it? I'm not against going alone Shinto, it's just the thought of going somewhere without Pikachu or the others for so long. I haven't been away from one of my Pokemon for longer then four days at a time in the last eight years,"

Pikachu stretched out his back and let out a soft coo, wondering eyes watching the conversation intently. Ash new his partner was listening carefully, that he wouldn't be want to be left behind in this adventure.

"I understand where you're coming from Ash, but my theory of why my mother never made the journey with my father and I, it must have been for the reason of being unable to bring multiple people with him,"

Ash nodded silently, "I understand, I don't like it... But I understand,"

"So you'll still go through with it then?" Shinto asked reservedly, he didn't want to pressure the young Champion into anything rash if it was against this will.

"I will, I'll send my team back to Professor Oaks from the nearest Pokemon Center, and then I'll be good to go."

Shinto set the cleaned dishes into the cupboards as he replied, "The nearest Center is two miles down the road, if you leave now it should take an hour there and back,"

Ash looked to Pikachu, "What do ya say buddy? Should we get going?"

* * *

**Okay, I've over the last few months I have been burning through Japanese anime, subtitles and all, and pretty much I wanted to have a go at using the honorific systems that they use. **

**This is pretty much my inspiration for the story.**

**So w****hat do you think? Like hate love? Let me know in a review and tell me your thoughts! All criticism welcome!**


End file.
